


New Addition

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Claude was meant to be picking up dog food.





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeenell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenell/gifts).



Claude was meant to be picking up dog food. He certainly was not meant to be cooing at a desperately mewing kitten in the adoption section. The kitten butts its head against the plexiglass, meowing in a long, drawn out sound. With a sigh, Claude drops the food he’d slung over his shoulder to the floor. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he snaps a picture and quickly sends it to Danny. 

 

_ You: Danny.  _

 

_ Danny: Claude. _

_ Danny: Are you serious? _

 

_ You: Please?  _

 

Claude’s not surprised at all when his phone starts ringing, Danny’s name flashing on the screen before he swipes his thumb over the green phone icon. “Danny.” 

 

“You are serious,” Danny laughs. “Do you even like cats?” 

 

“I like this one,” Claude says, holding his hand up to the plexiglass and watching as the kitten tries to rub itself along his hand. 

 

“Okay. If you’re sure. Just don’t forget the dog food, hm?” 

 

Feeling a little like he’s dreaming, Claude agrees and hangs up. He finds an employee and fills out an application. A few hours and several hundred dollars later, Claude makes it home, pet carrier in one hand, dog food over the other. It takes him a couple trips to bring in all the supplies he’d picked up, and - after the last one - he comes back to an amused Danny peering at the kitten through the grate of the carrier. 

 

“You would bring home a ginger cat,” Danny chirps, but his smile is fond in a way that makes Claude blush. 

 

“Shut up.” Leaning in for a quick kiss, Claude turns his attention to the meowing cat. “She really hated the drive.” 

 

“Let her out. I put the dogs in the yard.” 

 

The kitten comes easily, purring as Claude lifts her out of the carrier and cradles her against his chest. Danny’s smiling as he runs his fingers over her back, laughing when she butts his hand with her head. She wriggles to be put down soon enough, and zips away as soon as her feet it the floor. 

 

“Let’s unpack while she settles in. I’ve ordered some takeout, it should be here soon.” 

 

Claude thinks he may have gone overboard, but Danny doesn’t say anything as they set out food and water dishes for her, tucking food bags in the closet where they keep dog food and treats, and Claude hangs the bag of toys he couldn’t resist buying on one of the coat hooks on the inside of the door. 

 

“Did you name her?” Danny asks, watching as the kitten pounces on invisible prey, sliding across the floor of the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah,” Claude mumbles. He can feel his face heat as Danny looks at him; truth is, he’d bought a collar and tag before they’d left the store, and made use of the engraving machine near the register. “Her name is Stella.” 

 

“It’s a good name.” Danny leans in to peck Claude on the cheek. The kitten pads up to them and bats at Danny’s toes, prompting him to scoop her up. “You’re a troublemaker, eh? Like your papa.” 

 

Stella just mews at him, gently patting Danny’s face with her paw until he puts her back down. She runs out of the kitchen full tilt, but Claude knows there’s very little in the house that can be broken by a kitten after having survived three teenage boys and two dogs. 

 

Their takeout arrives not long after, and Claude raises a brow at Danny when he catches him sneaking her a shrimp beneath the table. “You’re going to spoil her worse than I am, aren’t you?” 

 

“Maybe,” Danny grins, tossing another piece of shrimp across the kitchen for her to chase. 


End file.
